Contes de fées fruitbasketriens
by Neteria
Summary: Andersen et Fruits Basket. Qu'est ce que ça peut donner ?
1. La princesse et le petit pois

**La princesse et le petit pois**

Petite distribution pour ce conte, que j'adore par son côté… Tohru. Je vais rester polie.

Alors, le prince c'est le beau, grand et merveilleux : Shigure-san

- Shigure : Pourquoi moi ?

- Mwa : Parce que tu vas draguer plein de filles ?

- Shi-chan : Ha ? On commence quand ?

- Mwa : Tout de suite, après que j'ai annoncé la princesse. Non, pardon, c'est LA surprise du conte, je vais pas vous la gâcher (mais c'est un peu évident qui est la femme idéale pour Shi-chan, non ?)

Ah non, j'oubliais : les personnages sont à Takaya-sensei, dommage je prendrais bien une option sur Shigure…

* * *

Il était une fois un prince qui voulait épouser une princesse, mais une vraie princesse. 

Il fit le tour de la terre pour en trouver une mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait ; des princesses, il n'en manquait pas, mais étaient-elles de vraies princesses ?

/Shigure entre et commence à mâter de jolies filles /

Il avait rencontré la princesse Kagura, jolie mais emportée. La princesse Kisa, beaucoup trop jeune pour lui. La princesse Yuki, vraiment trop efféminée et la princesse Kyo, beaucoup trop masculine, sans oublier la délicieuse princesse Tohru qui faisait merveilleusement bien la cuisine et le ménage mais qui manquait cruellement d'imagination.

- Yuki : Hein ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Kyo : Qui m'a mis cette robe ?

Ils jettent un regard soupçonneux sur l'auteur.

- Mwa : Kagura ? J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, tu pourrais venir tenir compagnie au chaton ?

- Kagura, sourire sadique : Mon Kyon-kyon :

- Mwa : Ayame ? Ton frère a dit, texto « où est mon cher grand frère ? »

- Aya : Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié Nete-chan !

- Mwa : mais non, mais non, je voulais juste te laisser tenir compagnie à ton petit frère et puis, tu vas finir par apparaître, un jour, dans un de mes contes.

Voilà, deux problèmes de réglés.

Mais Shigure semble désemparé donc, je reprends mon récit

Le magnifique prince Shigure, qui faisait s'évanouir les jeunes femmes d'adoration (nda : j'essaie de me faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé 5 minutes) avait dragué la princesse Mayuko mais avait dû abandonner pour son meilleur ami, le prince Hatori, qui était amoureux d'elle autant qu'elle de lui. Et il aurait pu citer des tas d'exemples de princesses merveilleuses mais imparfaites. Il rentra chez lui, tout triste, tant il aurait voulu avoir une véritable princesse.

- Shigure : Ouiiiiiiiiin ! Je veux une femme ! Hatori, t'es qu'un méchant de me piquer mes copines !

- Hatori, blasé : Mais oui, mais oui. Laisse Neteria continuer son récit.

- Mwa : Merci Tori-san, c'est trop gentil.

Un soir, par un temps affreux, éclairs et tonnerre, cascades de pluie que c'en était effrayant, on frappa à la porte de la ville et le vieux roi (nda : très bien conservé, il s'agissait de Kazuma) lui-même alla ouvrir.

- Kazuma : je sais pas comment je dois le prendre ?

- Mwa : Mais je vais pouvoir la raconter MON conte ?

C'état une princesse qui était là, dehors. Mais, grands dieux ! de quoi avait-elle l'air dans cette pluie, par ce temps ! L'eau coulait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements, entrait par la pointe de ses chaussures et ressortait par le talon... et elle prétendait être une véritable princesse !

Nous allons bien voir ça, pensait la vieille reine Akito, mais elle ne dit rien. (Akito : Comment ça, vieille ? 1/ je suis jeune, j'ai à peine 20 ans. 2/ Je suis un mec !)

- Mwa : Cause toujours…

Auteur / prend une poêle en fonte et devient, très, très menaçante. /

Bizarrement, Akito enfile sa robe et reprend la scène (non mais !)

Elle alla dans la chambre à coucher, retira toute la literie et mit un petit pois au fond du lit, elle prit ensuite vingt matelas qu'elle empila sur le petit pois et, par-dessus, elle mit encore vingt édredons en plumes d'eider. C'est là-dessus que la princesse Ayame devait coucher cette nuit-là.

- Ayame : Non mais ça ne va pas ! Et ma peau si délicate, vous y pensez ?

- Auteur / regard suppliant / Aya, si tu le fais, tu épouses Shigure !

- Aya : Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Reprise, Aya s'étant précipité dans le lit, malgré la grande délicatesse de sa peau si délicate et douce (l'auteur va prendre une douche glacée et revient terminer) :

Au matin, on lui demanda comment elle avait dormi.

- Aya : Affreusement mal, répondit-elle, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Dieu sait ce qu'il y avait dans ce lit. J'étais couchée sur quelque chose de si dur que j'en ai des bleus et des noirs sur tout le corps ! C'est terrible !

- Shigure : Pauvre, délicate, douce fleur ! Comme je vous plains. Venez, que je vous serre dans mes bras robustes. Ma tendre princesse

- Aya : Heu... En fait, je suis un prince.

- Akito : Manquait plus que ça !

- Kazuma : Excellent ! Au moins on aura pas à supporter une autre hystér

Akito frappe son tendre époux mais est interrompue par Saki, sortie d'on ne sait où. Ce qui me permet de glisser la chute de l'histoire et de donner une plaquette de chocolat à Saki-chan.

Alors, ils reconnurent que c'était un vrai prince puisqu'à travers vingt matelas et les vingt édredons en plumes d'oie, elle avait senti le petit pois. Une peau aussi sensible ne pouvait être que celle d'un authentique prince !

- Shigure : Je t'aime mon Aya

- Aya : Je t'aime, Gure d'amour

- Ensemble, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre : Yosh !

- Hatori : Z'êtes désespérant, vous le savez au moins ?

Cependant, le mariage fut décidé.

En effet, Shi-chan s'était rendu compte qu'une personne aussi douce et raffinée qu'Ayame était forcément la personne de ses rêves, fut-elle un homme. Shigure le prit donc pour femme, sûr maintenant d'avoir un vrai prince et le petit pois fut exposé dans le cabinet des trésors d'art, où on peut encore le voir si personne ne l'a emporté. Et ceci est une vraie histoire.

* * *

Enfin, j'oublie peut-être un détail. Ayame et Shigure mariés ils se firent jeter dehors par la famille du prince et allèrent emménager chez Hatori, qui acceptait tout, au grand désarroi de Mayu-chan qui manqua les étrangler, surtout que la vraie princesse l'agaçait prodigieusement, on ne pouvait rien lui demander ! 

Un tout dernier mot : faîtes des review, ayez un peu pitié des débutants et, Nelja, merci de ton soutien.


	2. Les habits neufs de l'empereur

**Les habits neufs de l'empereur**

Cette histoire est un de mes amours. J'utilise assez souvent après dans de nombreux autres contes des allusions à la chute de ce conte-ci. Voilà, bonne lecture.  
L'auteur arrive, tranquillement et commence à regarder les personnages.  
Mwa / constate le désespoir d'Hatori /  
- Mwa : Pardon, Tori-san ! Je les reprends, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Hatori : Hein ? Qui êtes vous ? Je devrais vous connaître ?  
- Mwa (en pensée) : il va vraiment mal là.  
/ voit Mayuko furieuse et s'éloigne /  
- Mwa : Shigure, Aya ! J'ai encore besoin de vous. Et, ce coup ci, je vous adjoints… Akito-san !

Les deux premiers arrivent en sautillant :  
- Génial ! Qui on embête cette fois ci ?  
Akito, lui, semble avoir envie de m'étrangler… Mais, je préfère l'ignorer et reprendre :  
- Mwa : Hatori ? J'aurais besoin de toi pour quelques scènes, promis, à la fin, je les garde ce coup-ci. Kyo ? Toi aussi, vient me voir. J'ai besoin d'un général et tu seras parfait. Tohru ? Princesse, ça te dit ? Yuki, ministre ?  
Je donne une épée à Kyo et … une liasse de papier à Yuki et les laisse se battre pendant que Tohru…  
- Mwa : Tohru ? Tu es une princesse ! Tu ne fais pas le ménage !  
- Tohru : Mais, je suis crédible comme princesse ?  
- Mwa, t'inquiète, c'est juste pour te faire apparaître, t'a rien à faire. ET ARRETE LE MENAGE !

/ Je la sens mal cette histoire, très, très mal. Mais, finissons la distribution /  
- Alors, Hatori, tu joues le médecin royal, il a deux scènes et, juré, c'est pas trop fatiguant (il continue de pleurer, il a vraiment l'air crevé). Si tu veux, je donne ton rôle à Kureno ? Kureno ?  
Arisa arrive et me l'arrache. Je commence à manquer de personnages.  
- Mwa, légèrement agacée par ces empêchements : Bon, ben, alors, ce sera Kazuma, pas de discussions ! Saki, tu le retrouves après ! Et tant que j'y pense, Hiro et Kisa, vous jouez deux enfants et Hiro, si tu m'embêtes je refile ton rôle à Megumi, il attend que ça !

Et maintenant, les rôles principaux. Alors, l'empereur magnifique et séduisant qui attire tous les regards par son prestance unique (_ou comment convaincre un personnage d'obéir par la flatterie !_) : Sôma Ayame !

Ayame saute de joie et m'embrasse. Et, pendant qu'il choisit son costume, je finis le casting :  
- Les deux escrocs, qui aiment s'amuser de la crédulité des gens : Shigure et Akito.  
- Akito : Quoi ? Tu oses faire d'un Dieu un simple petit brigand de bas étages ?  
- Shigure : Arrête ! On va bien s'amuser. Tu vas ridiculiser Ayame ! T'en rêve depuis des années.  
- Mwa /bas/ à Shi-chan : T'as lu le conte, hein ?  
- Shigure : Oui. Et d'ailleurs, si on pouvait commencer, j'ai un livre à finir.  
Donc, lever de rideau sur une nouvelle histoire (je commençais à en douter).

* * *

Il y a de bien longues années vivait un empereur, nommé Ayame, qui aimait par dessus tout les beaux habits neufs ; il dépensait tout son argent pour être bien habillé.  
Il ne s'intéressait nullement à ses soldats (c'était le boulot du général Kyo), ni à la comédie, ni à ses promenades en voiture dans les bois, si ce n'était pour faire parade de ses habits neufs. Il en avait un pour chaque heure du jour, et, comme on dit d'un roi : "il est au conseil", on disait de lui : "l'empereur Ayame est dans sa garde-robe". 

- Ayame : D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un veut passer au magasin, Mine ou moi vous…- Mwa : Déjà ? Attends que l'histoire soit un peu commencée avant de faire de la pub !  
- Shigure : Bla, bla, bla, blablabla, blablabla…  
- Auteur : Hein ?  
- Shigure : suit une longue description puis arrivent deux couturiers, Akito et Shigure, qui viennent proposer une affaire à Ayame.  
- Auteur : Hein ?  
- Shigure, continuant et m'ignorant (je commence à pleurer mais passons) : les couturiers se vantaient de savoir tisser l'étoffe la plus splendide que l'on puisse imaginer. Non seulement les couleurs et les dessins en étaient exceptionnellement beaux, mais encore, les vêtements cousus dans ces étoffes avaient l'étrange vertu d'être invisible pour ceux qui étaient incapables dans leur emploi ou, plus simplement, irrémédiablement des sots.  
- Auteur, larguée : Continue Shigure, je te laisse faire. Après tout, pour une fois, c'est Akito et toi les maîtres et l'histoire EST déjantée  
- Shigure : Non, continue  
- Auteur : Les deux couturiers proposèrent alors de confectionner des habits pour l'empereur qui, ne peut se retenir et accepta. Il donna d'avance une grosse somme d'argent à Akito pour que son ami et lui se mettent à l'ouvrage.

Ils installèrent donc bien deux métiers à tisser et firent semblant de travailler, mais il n'avaient absolument aucun fil sur le métier. Ils s'empressèrent de réclamer les plus beaux fils de soie, les fils d'or les plus éclatant, ils les mettaient dans leur sac et continuaient à travailler sur des métiers vides jusque dans la nuit  
- Shi-chan : n'empêche que c'est fatiguant aussi !  
- J'aimerais savoir où ils en sont de leur étoffe, se disait Ayame, mais il se sentait très mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle était invisible aux sots et aux incapables. Il pensait bien n'avoir rien à craindre pour lui-même, mais il décida d'envoyer d'abord quelqu'un pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Tous les habitants de la ville étaient au courant de la vertu miraculeuse de l'étoffe et tous étaient impatients de voir combien leurs voisins étaient incapables ou sots  
Tohru : Pardon, pardon, je l'ai pas fait exprès. Je l'ai dit à Arisa, qui l'a dit à Saki qui l'a raconté à Megumi et de fil en aiguille, tout le monde était au courant.

- Je vais envoyer mon vieux et honnête ministre Yuki (heu…), pensa l'empereur. C'est lui qui jugera de l'effet produit par l'étoffe, il est d'une grande intelligence et personne ne remplit sa fonction mieux que lui.  
- Yuki : Je suis PAS vieux !  
- Mwa : Je vais laisser Aya te mettre une robe…

Alors Yuki se rendit dans l'atelier où les deux menteurs travaillaient sur les deux métiers vides.  
- Mon Dieu ! pensa Yuki en écarquillant les yeux, je ne vois rien du tout !  
Mais il se garda bien de le dire (sinon, le conte perdrait de son intérêt ! ). Les deux autres le prièrent d'avoir la bonté de s'approcher et lui demandèrent si ce n'était pas là un beau dessin, de ravissantes couleurs. Ils montraient le métier vide et le pauvre Yuki ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands, mais il ne voyait toujours rien.  
- Quoi ! se disait-il, ne serais-je qu'un baka, comme ce maudit neko n'arrête pas de le dire (Kyo : Youpi ! ) Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, et il faut que personne ne le sache ! Remplirais-je mal mes fonctions ? Non, il ne faut surtout pas que je dise que je ne vois pas cette étoffe.  
- Eh bien ! Vous ne dîtes rien demanda mon Shi-chan adoré, toujours si brillant et intelligent  
- Mwa : Shigure ! Le texte ! Enfin, c'est vrai, tu es tellement merveilleux, écrit comme tu veux.  
- Oh ! c'est vraiment ravissant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus joli, dit le rat en admirant à travers ses lunettes. Ce dessin ! … ces couleurs ! … Oui, je dirais à l'empereur que cela me plaît infiniment  
- Ha ! Nous en sommes contents, répondit Akito, se retenant de lui fiche une claque devant tant de bêtises

Les deux tisserands disaient le nom des couleurs, détaillaient les beautés du dessin. La nezumi écoutait de toutes ses oreilles pour pouvoir répéter chaque mot à l'empereur quand il serait rentré, et c'est bien ce qu'il fit.  
Shigure et Kikito réclamèrent alors encore de l'argent et encore des soies et de l'or filé. Ils mettaient tout dans leurs poches, pas un fil sur le métier, où cependant ils continuaient à faire semblant de travailler.  
- Shigure : Je maintiens, c'est crevant de travailler dans le vide !

Quelques temps après, l'empereur envoya son médecin personnel, Hatori, non, pardon, son prof de Karaté, Kazuma-san pour voir où on en était du tissage et si l'étoffe serait bientôt prête. Il lui arriva la même chose qu'au ministre, il avait beau regarder, comme il n'y avait que des métiers vides, il ne voyait rien.  
- N'est-ce pas là une belle pièce d'étoffe ? disait Shigure, et il recommençait ses explications.  
- Je ne suis pas bête, pensait Kazuma, c'est donc que je ne conviens pas à ma haute fonction. C'est assez bizarre mais il ne faut pas que cela se sache.  
Il loua donc le tissu qu'il ne voyait pas et les assura de la joie que lui causait la vue de ces belles couleurs, de ce ravissant dessin.  
- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau, dit-il à Ayame.  
Tous les gens de la ville parlaient du merveilleux tissu

Enfin, l'empereur voulut voir par lui-même, tandis que l'étoffe était encore sur le métier. Avec une grande suite de courtisans triés sur le volet, parmi lesquels Kyo, Yuki et Kazuma, il se rendit auprès des deux rusés compères qui tissaient de toutes leurs forces – sans le moindre fil de soie.  
- n'est-ce pas magnifique ! s'écrièrent ensemble Kazuma et Yuki, que votre majesté admire ce dessin, ces teintes.  
Ils montraient du doigts le métier vide, s'imaginant que les autres voyaient quelque chose.  
- Kazuma et Yuki : On a rien dit jusqu'à présent mais tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ton truc ? Parce que quand même, c'est pas crédible ! Nous on est honnêtes et on mentirait pas à notre empereur, même s'il s'agit d'Ayame  
- Mwa : Soyez gentil, s'il vous plaît !

- Comment, pensa Ayame, je ne vois rien ! Mais c'est épouvantable ! Suis-je un sot ? Ne suis-je pas fait pour être empereur ? Ce serait terrible ! Oh, de toute beauté, disait-il en même temps, vous avez ma plus haute approbation.

Il faisait de la tête un signe de satisfaction, Akito devait empêcher Shigure de rire, et contemplait le métier vide. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voyait rien. Toute sa suite se regardait et regardait sans rien voir de plus que les autres, mais ils disaient comme l'empereur : « Oh ! de toute beauté !. Et ils lui conseillèrent d'étrenner l'habit taillé dans cette étoffe splendide à l'occasion de la grande procession qui devait avoir lieu bientôt.  
- Magnifique ! Ravissant ! Parfait ! Ces mots volaient de bouche en bouche, tous se disaient enchantés.  
L'empereur décora chacun des deux escrocs de la croix de chevalier pour mettre à leur boutonnière et leur octroya le titre de gentilhomme tisserands. De plus, il les invita à prendre un thé fait par ses mains royales et déguster des gâteaux dans la boutique qu'il tenait avec Mine.

Toute la nuit qui précéda le jour de la procession, les escrocs restèrent à travailler à la lueur de seize chandelles. Toute la ville pouvait ainsi se rendre compte de la peine qu'ils se donnaient pour terminer les habits neufs de l'empereur. Ils faisaient semblant d'enlever l'étoffe de sur le métier, ils taillaient en l'air avec de grands ciseaux, ils cousaient sans aiguille et sans fil et, à la fin, Kikito s'écria :  
- Voilà, l'habit est terminé.

L'empereur vint lui-même avec ses courtisans les plus haut placés (toujours les mêmes). Shigure et Akito levaient un bras en l'air, comme s'ils tenaient quelque chose :  
- Shigure : En résumé, tout le monde se fait avoir et fait plein de compliment au roi alors qu'il est carrément nu /me regardant: Neteria ! Veux-tu regarder ailleurs !  
- Auteur / rougit : Mais, c'est pour mieux comprendre l'histoire !

Personne ne voulait avouer qu'il ne voyait rien, puisque cela aurait montré qu'il était incapable dans son emploi ou simplement un sot. Jamais un habit neuf de l'empereur n'avait connu un tel succès- Mais il n'a pas d'habit du tout ! Cria Hiro, dans la foule.  
- Grands dieux ! entendez, c'est la voix de l'innocence (ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! ), dit Satsuki  
- Hiro : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Mwa : Rien, rien du tout. Continuons s'il vous plaît, il reste juste quelques lignes et on avait pas dérapé depuis un moment.

- Et chacun de chuchoter de l'un à l'autre : il n'a pas d'habit du tout…  
- Il n'a pas d'habit du tout ! Cria à la fin le peuple tout entier

Ayame frissonna, car il lui semblait bien que tout son peuple avait raison, mais il pensait en même temps qu'il fallait tenir bon jusqu'à la fin de la procession. Il se redressa encore plus fièrement, et les chambellans continuèrent à porter le manteau de cour et la traîne qui n'existait pas.  
- Ayame : Il fait vraiment froid ! Je te signale qu'on est pas dans un pays chaud Neti !  
- Mwa : Neteria ! Mon nom c'est Neteria ! Puisque c'est comme ça, un tour de ville en plus  
- Ayame : Mais, Neti-chan c'est mignon ? Si tu veux, je te laisse passer la soirée avec mon Gure d'amour, fait moi rentrer, j'ai froid.

Andersen s'arrête là, je peux cependant ajouter quelques mots. D'abord, Ayame rentra et ma soirée fut excellente.  
La jeune princesse Kisa avait aperçu Hiro dans la foule et en était tombée éperdument amoureuse, ils devinrent rapidement amis.  
Quant à Shigure et Akito ? Ils étaient partis en vitesse, dès le début de la procession, et, à l'heure actuelle, ils courent encore. Cependant, l'empereur Ayame a envoyé quelques hommes à leur poursuite, non pour les punir mais parce qu'il s'est bien amusé avec eux ! Et, donc, leurs aventures ont une suite. La prochaine fois, je vous explique comment Shigure et Ayame ont changé de carrière dans Blanche-Neige.

* * *

Finalement, Hatori a l'air bien consolé, et sera donc rapidement de nouveau opérationnel (ouf). 


	3. Blanche Neige ?

**Blanche Neige**

Dans ce conte qui n'en est pas un, beaucoup d'incohérences. Ne cherchez pas de logique, vous risquez le mal de crane et, enfin, ne cherchez pas 1 manga pour cette histoire, j'ai utilisé plusieurs personnages de plusieurs fics. Cependant, la majorité viennent de _Fruits Basket_.

Ce coup ci, pas de distribution parce que ça ferait trop de spoils sur l'histoire et de toutes manières... Je crois qu'il y a pas d'histoire en réalité ! Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Cela se passait en plein hiver et les flocons de neige tombaient du ciel comme un duvet léger. Une reine était assise à sa fenêtre encadrée de bois d'ébène et cousait. Tout en tirant l'aiguille, elle regardait voler les blancs flocons. Elle se piqua au doigt et trois gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige. Ce rouge sur ce blanc faisait si bel effet qu'elle se dit : Si seulement j'avais un enfant aussi blanc que la neige, aussi rose que le sang, aussi noir que le bois de ma fenêtre ! Peu de temps après, une fille lui naquit ; elle était blanche comme neige, rose comme sang et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme de l'ébène. On l'appela Blanche-Neige … 

- : Hey ! Mais tout le monde la connaît cette histoire ! La reine meurt. Le roi se remarie. La belle-doche veut tuer la pure créature qui lui sert de belle-fille. La gamine fuit dans la forêt, rencontre 7 nains et devient femme de ménage. Au bout d'un moment la méchante reine vient, lui propose des pommes empoisonnée. La cruche accepte, mange et meurt. Puis le prince arrive sur son cheval vert, l'embrasse. Elle revit, ils partent et elle se retrouve à élever plusieurs mioches dans un château mal chauffé.

- Moi : Hein ? Mais, Kyo, ne raconte pas l'histoire. En plus, tu n'es même pas de ce conte

/me attrape Akki et Shi-chan : Vous, vous êtes dans le conte. Idem pour Aya. Ensuite, vous le découvrirez en lisant

_**Blanche Neige, nouvelle version**_

Donc, la reine meurt et laisse sa fille, non pas Blanche-Neige mais Arisa, seule avec un père qui ne peut s'empêcher de se marier. En réalité, c'est déjà sa troisième femme qui meurt dans des circonstances étranges.

D'ailleurs, Arisa trouvait cela étrange et elle appela deux détectives hors-pair. Non, pas Nokoru et Suo. Tout faux ! Mais je vais y revenir.

Bref. Le roi Nakagopersonnage charmant de _FushigiYuugi_ eut un coup de foudre pour une jolie jeune fleur _Shigure !_, fille prénommée… Saki.

- Arisa : Mais, 'pa, cette fille à mon âge ! On va au même lycée !

- Nakago : Elle est mignonne et Kazuma a dit oui

- Arisa ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Nakago : de rien. J'ai décidé de l'épouser, je l'épouse

- Saki : Je ne dois pas être d'accord pour ça ?

- Nakago : Tu es contre ?

Finalement, Saki accepta, il avait promis de la nourrir gratuitement à vie et de la laisser ouvrir un magasin de viande séchée à côté du château. Saki était une grande sorcière mais elle s'inquiétait, connaissant le sort funeste de celles qui l'avait précédé. Elle convoqua les détectives qui vivaient dans le pays sous couverture et les supplia d'enquêter sur l'affaire. Tous deux acceptèrent volontiers, d'autant plus qu'Arisa les payait déjà pour exactement le même boulot.

Ils retournèrent donc dans leur boutique chercher leurs plus beaux modèle à proposer au roi Nakago. Ce dernier, qui recevait l'empereur Ayame, les fit entrer.

- Aya : Vous !

- Nakago : Vous connaissez ces hommes ?

- Aya : Oui, ils m'ont vendu un merveilleux costume. D'ailleurs, je leur ai montré quelques unes de mes techniques. Shigure, s'il vous plait venez près de moi pendant que votre compagnon montre vos derniers modèles à notre hôte.

- Shigure : Mon amour, avec plaisir

Nakago, qui connaissait bien Aya, se détourna et laissa discuter le couturier et son empereur. Il admirait Akki et se disait que, q'il n'était pas déjà marié, il l'épouserait bien. Il ferait un excellent 4ème époux (nda : quand je dis qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! M'enfin l'histoire fonctionne aussi comme ça).

- Kyo : Mais c'est pas Blanche-Neige ça ! C'est quoi ce conte ?

- Mwa : C'est _MA_ version de Blanche-Neige. Et tais-toi, sinon, je me venge sur le prochain conte !

Pendant que Nakago et Akki sympathisaient, Arisa et sa belle-mère discutaient paisiblement autour d'une tasse de thé, préparée par l'empereur Ayame en personne (quelle chance) dans la boutique de viande de Saki.

- Arisa : A ta place, je me méfierais. Mon père a une fâcheuse tendance à aimer les mariages

- Saki : Bah ! Moi je l'ai juste épousé pour la boutique, il peut divorcer quand il veut. D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme charmant. Il a l'âge de ton père mais il est moins radical sur la séparation

- Arisa : Alors, je vais t'aider à t'enfuir, si tu veux bien

- Saki : Bof. Je tiens à ma boutique tu sais, Arisa-chan. Non, ce qui serait bien c'est qu'on lui fasse peur.

- Arisa : Et comment ?

- Saki : J'ai un miroir magique qui pourrait nous y aider. Il vient toujours en aide aux jeunes femmes en détresse.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de Saki. Le miroir trônait, au centre de la chambre. C'était un grand miroir en pied, fait dans un bois de chêne tri-centenaire. Le miroir lui-même avait été poli par les nains de la montagne du dragon, 127 ans auparavant.

- Saki : Miroir, miroir joli, Qui est la plus belle au pays ?

Un jeune homme apparut alors, il se prénommait Nokoru. C'était un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, blond comme les blés, au regard aussi pur que le cristal.

- Nokoru : Il n'y a aucune femme qui soit, à mes yeux, plus belle que les autres. Toutes les femmes sont belles.

Il souriait et toutes deux eurent envie de le croire. Elle lui expliquèrent la situation et il accepta de les aider.

- Nokoru : Si seulement je pouvais quitter ce miroir, je lui apprendrais à traiter correctement deux jeunes filles superbes comme vous. Malheureusement, il va nous falloir recourir à la ruse. Ce qui marchera le mieux, c'est de l'avoir par la ruse.

- Arisa : Mais, attention, je ne veux pas qu'il meure, c'est mon père, ou du moins, l'homme qui m'a élevée !

Grâce aux conseils avisés de Nokoru, elles décidèrent donc de piéger l'assassin des reines précédentes. Pour cela, elles décidèrent de le convaincre qu'il y avait une femme plus belle que celle qu'il avait épousé. En toute logique, il voudrait tuer sa femme actuelle pour épouser l'autre. Elles venaient de terminer leur lecture de _Peau d'Âne_, ce qui leur donna une idée (Désolée, c'est un détournement que j'ai pas encore posté, et qui porte sur Harry Potter !).

Le plus difficile fut de convaincre le miroir, qu'il allait devoir mentir. En effet, il allait lui falloir dire

- Nokoru : Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici Mais Arisa est encore mille fois plus belle et je ne parle pas du charmant Akito qui fait les yeux doux au roi.

Seul un méchant aurait pu croire à la véracité de ces mots, car Nokoru disait cela les larmes aux yeux (sa consolation est réservée à une amie à moi, je vous déconseille d'approcher) mais, comme c'était pour le bien de deux charmantes fleurs, il sut se tirer à merveille de sa tâche. La réflexion sur Akito avait été ajoutée à la demande d'Arisa qui avait remarqué le manège du jeune homme.

Un serviteur qui passait par là alla rapporter au roi Nakago que la reine Saki avait piqué une crise de jalousie monstrueuse en entendant cela et menacé de tuer la malheureuse enfant ainsi que le couturier.

Le roi, piqué par la curiosité, abandonna son Akki-chan et se dirigea droit vers les appartements de sa femme. Il la trouva au milieu de verres brisés, qui ressemblaient à des éclats de miroir, de tentures déchirées et de vases brisés.

- Nakago : Voyons, chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ? Que c'est-il passé ici ?

- Saki, feignant la rage : Ce satané miroir a osé mentir ! Il ne fera plus jamais de mal !

Voyant que sa femme n'était pas vraiment prête à discuter et craignant pour sa vie (Saki en colère, c'est tout de même très effrayant), il regagna rapidement la salle du trône, préférant de loin la conversation d'Akki-chan à celle de son épouse adorée.

Et Arisa, dans tout ça ? Elle sirotait tranquillement un thé avec Ayame et Shigure, tout en leur expliquant leur idée. Elles allaient mimer la dispute, elle partirait dans la forêt pour chasser (de toutes manières, elle avait besoin de faire du sport), avec le jeune Suo (_nda : encore un clamp school_). Là, elle mettrait en scène sa propre disparition et irait vivre aux frais des nains de la montagne du dragon (les mêmes qui ont emprisonné Nokoru-chan dans le miroir).

Quelques jours passèrent et tout le monde remarqua la détérioration des relations entre la reine et sa belle-fille. Elles se traitaient à tout bout de champ de « yankee » et de « sorcière » et ne se parlaient plus qu'en criant. Nakago lui-même commençait à en avoir marre mais le couturier l'occupait assez pour qu'il n'intervienne pas.

Pendant ce temps, Shigure et Ayame avaient commencé leur enquête. Le premier parmi le personnel du château, le second parmi les membres de la cour qui, heureux de parler à un empereur, étaient moins sur leurs gardes. Quand ils surent enfin qui était l'assassin des trois reines précédentes, la seconde partie du plan commença. Convaincre l'assassin qu'il était temps que le roi change d'épouse.

Ce jour là, un soleil printanier brillait, poussant chacun à se promener à l'ombre dans le parc du palais. Arisa et Suo se promenaient, tout en discutant avec le roi qui essayait, exceptionnellement, de convaincre sa fille de se réconcilier avec la reine.

- Arisa : très bien Père. Je vais aller me promener quelques heures en forêt et, à mon retour, j'irais lui parler.

- Nakago : Ne rentre pas trop tard s'il te plaît, ce satané empereur s'incruste et je n'ai aucune envie de dîner en tête à tête avec lui.

- Arisa : invite donc Akki-chan à ta table !

- Nakago : c'est un serviteur, je ne peux pas, c'est contre le protocole.

- Arisa : et épouser une paysanne, ça ne l'était pas, contre le protocole ?

Et elle le planta là, le laissant à ses réflexions.

Les heures passèrent et Arisa ne rentrait toujours pas. D'un autre côté, la reine Saki semblait de plus en plus heureuse. Il était tard lorsque Suo rentra et expliqua qu'ils avaient été attaqués par une tigresse et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la jeune princesse, elle avait disparu dans la forêt, peut-être même qu'elle était morte.

Nakago se leva alors et quitta la pièce, ne souhaitant pas qu'on le voit attristé. Son serviteur préféré, son ombre, Hotohori ndN : encore un perso de Fushigi Yuugi lui emboîta le pas et exprima ce doute affreux qui s'était emparé du roi

- Hotohori : C'est sans doute la reine qui l'a fait disparaître

- Nakago : Assure-toi qu'elle est encore en vie.

Sur ce, Hotohori disparut sans laisser la moindre trace, laissant le roi seul avec son désespoir.

Arisa quant à elle, continuait d'avancer dans la montagne, à la recherche des sept nains qui avaient conçu le miroir de Saki, elle s'était promis de délivrer Nokoru et d'emprisonner l'assassin de sa mère à sa place. Finalement, elle les découvrit et s'installa et attendit leur retour. Pour me simplifier l'écriture _je pose directement la distribution. Après moultes menaces, et en promettant à tous ceux qui accepeteraient un dîner gratuit préparé par Tohru (vraiment pas contrariante) et en l'absence d'Ayame (qui est occupé) et de Shigure (qui est avec lui), voilà ce que j'arrive à faire.  
_

_Prof est interprété par Sôma Kureno, _  
_Grincheux par Sôma Hiro,_  
_ Dormeur par Sôma Yuki, _  
_Atchoum par Honda, _  
_Timide par Sôma Hatori , _  
_Simplet par Sôma Kyô (Hey ! Pourquoi moi ? Mwa : parce que j'ai personne d'autre sous la main)_  
_Joyeux sera joué par Sôma Hatsuharu_

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester complètement inactive.

Dans la maisonnette, tout était minuscule, gracieux et propre, grâce à Atchoum qui était une véritable fée du logis. On y voyait une petite table couverte d'une nappe blanche, avec sept petites assiettes et sept petites cuillères, sept petites fourchettes et sept petits couteaux, et aussi sept petits gobelets. Contre le mur, il y avait sept petits lits alignés les uns à côté des autres et recouverts de draps tout blancs. Arisa avait faim et soif qu'elle prit dans chaque assiette un peu de légumes et de pain et but une goutte de vin dans chaque gobelet : car elle ne voulait pas manger la portion tout entière de l'un des convives. Fatiguée, elle voulut ensuite se coucher. Mais aucun des lits ne lui convenait ; l'un était trop long, l'autre trop court. Elle les essaya tous. Le septième, enfin, fut à sa taille. Elle s'y allongea, et s'endormit. Quand la nuit fut complètement tombée, les propriétaires de la maisonnette arrivèrent.

Ils allumèrent leurs sept petites lampes et quand la lumière illumina la pièce, ils virent que quelqu'un y était venu, car tout n'était plus tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé

- Hatori : Qui s'est assis sur ma petite chaise ?

- Hiro : Qui a mangé dans ma petite assiette ?

- Yuki : Qui a pris de mon pain ?

- Kyo, incapable de cacher sa joie : qui a fini mes poireaux ?

- Kureno : Qui s'est servi de ma fourchette ?

- Hatsuharu : Qui a coupé avec mon couteau ?

- Tohru Qui a bu dans mon gobelet ?

- Kyo : Décidemment tes nains sont vachement matérialiste  
- Mwa : Si tu veux, je te rends les poireaux  
- Kyo : Non, non, ça ira.

Le premier, en se retournant, vit que son lit avait été dérangé. Arrivé à celui de Tohru, ils découvrirent Arisa tranquillement endormie. Tous la trouvèrent jolie, sauf Kureno qui estima qu'elle était la plus belle créature que la terre eut portée. Surprise par le bruit, Arisa ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Kureno

- Pensée d'Arisa : C'qu'il est mignon

- Kureno : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Arisa.

- Hatori : Comment es-tu venue jusqu'à nous ?

Comme convenu avec Saki et Nokoru, elle leur raconta que sa belle-mère avait voulu la faire tuer, mais qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir et était arrivé là totalement par hasard. Tohru fut prise de pitié pour la jeune fille et insista pour qu'ils la gardent. Arisa travaillerait à la mine avec les nains tandis qu'elle-même se consacrerait aux tâches ménagères qu'elle préférait.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Saki commençait à s'inquiéter pour la jeune princesse. Elle alla donc demander à Nokoru de ses nouvelles. Cependant, ils devaient jouer la comédie donc, quand elle lui demanda qui était la plus belle jeune fille du pays, Nokoru, contraint par son désir de sauver les deux jeunes filles, déclara :

- Nokoru : Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, Mais, par-delà les monts d'airain, auprès des gentils petits nains, Blanche-Neige est mille fois plus belle

Hotohori, lui aussi entendit cette déclaration et il fila apprendre la bonne nouvelle au roi. Le dénouement approchait donc, tout comme une nuit d'encre où, enfin, l'assassin allait se dévoiler. Saki devait aller jusqu'au bout et faire croire qu'elle désirait empoisonner Arisa. L'assassin devait empêcher ce meurtre car il voulait… Non ! Donner le mobile du meurtre, serait donner le nom de l'assassin ! Suffit !.

Saki se présenta à la maisonnette, déguisée en vieille femme fatiguée, et Tohru, dans sa bonté légendaire la laissa entrer. Caché dans les arbres, l'assassin veillait, mais il n'était pas le seul, une ombre surveillait le moindre de ses agissements depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

Au château, Aya et Akki jouaient tranquillement aux échecs, sous l'œil aiguisé d'un arbitre aux yeux magnifiques.

Enfin les 6 nains et Arisa rentrèrent. Kureno la regardait tendrement mais n'osait pas se déclarer. Ils furent surpris de voir une vieille femme, qui portait un panier empli de pommes juteuses ndN : ça me donne faim. Arisa, comme toujours, avait une faim de loup, elle se jeta sur les pommes et tomba, apparemment morte. Hotohori et Shigure accoururent au bruit de la chute et découvrirent un triste spectacle.

Kureno serrait sa bien aimée dans ses bras, en pleurs tandis que les autres attaquaient Saki, menaçant de la tuer. Hotohori sortit lui-même un couteau et se précipita sur la reine. Il avait l'excuse parfaite pour s'en débarrasser enfin et il pourrait couler des jours heureux avec le roi (nda ! j'ai dû louper un épisode). Shigure avait un temps de retard, surtout parce que Kyo et Yuki, légèrement à l'ouest, l'empêchèrent d'approcher. Hotohori était tout près de la reine maintenant et, soudain, une douleur lui transperça l'épaule. Il se retourna et constata que la princesse Arisa lui avait planté un tisonnier dans l'épaule, ce qui était assez douloureux.

Kyo et Yuki relâchèrent Shi-chan qui se précipita sur Hotohori et lui arracha son masque. Tous reculèrent surpris. Comment étais-ce possible ? Là, devant eux, se dressait la première épouse du roi, Ren-sama, qui avait été répudiée à cause de sa conduite indigne. Elle se précipita sur Arisa pour se défendre mais trop tard, les autres l'avaient ceinturée. Ils la ligotèrent et l'entraînèrent vers le château.

Nakago fut surpris de découvrir que son second était cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé et détestée. Il la fit exécuter et demanda à sa fille de revenir vivre au château avec Akito et lui. En effet, Saki venait de déclarer qu'elle en avait marre d'être reine, que c'était trop dangereux et qu'elle préférait sa boutique de viande.

Arisa, elle aussi, refusa, préférant emménager en ville avec Kureno qui s'était décidé à lui demander de partager une vie commune. Les autres nains décidèrent alors de rentrer chez eux lorsque le chasseur Suo les arrêta :

- Suo : Et pour Nokoru dans le miroir, comment on le délivre ?

- Hatori : Facile, il n'y a qu'à briser le miroir !

Et le prince charmant, me direz-vous, où est-il ? N'est-il pas censé réveiller Blanche-Neige avec un tendre baiser ? C'est ce qui était prévu. Mais, voyez vous, le prince Charmant s'appelle en réalisé Sôma Kazuma et il a le béguin pour la belle-mère. Il a donc décidé d'abandonner son royaume à Shigure pour le consoler d'avoir perdu son partenaire de couture, qui a invité les nains de la montagne à venir vivre avec lui.

* * *

Voilà la véritable histoire de Blanche-Neige. Qu'en pensez-vous ? 

PS : J'ai en réserve une autre enquête de mes chéris adorés ou alors Peau d'Âne mais je celui là, je ne le mettrais pas ici.


	4. Le prince grenouille

Fées en folies

Le prince-grenouille, (Fruits Basket) 

_Tout le monde en place pour la distribution. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre alors le premier qui fait une remarque passe simplement par la fenêtre_.

Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, un grand et beau château construit sur une colline. Dans ce château vivaient le roi Kyo et la reine Yuki qui avaient de nombreuses filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Les princesses semblaient pâles comme des ombres à côté de la jeune Tohru princesse Tohru, aussi resplendissante que le soleil. Le visage rayonnant, l'allure gracieuse, d'une blancheur de lait, elle était fière de sa beauté - ce dont on ne pouvait la blâmer.

- Tohru : mais, je ne suis pas si belle que ça, voyons.

- Ayame (d'où il sort ?) : Si, tu es une princesse Tohru-kun, et je vais…

Moi / attrape Aya et l'envoie à Shi-chan, histoire d'avoir la paix : Tu exprimes ma pensée, mais ailleurs. Tohru, écoute l'histoire

Aucun des prétendants qui venaient lui demander sa main ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Curieux, j'entends un bruit de chute derrière moi, on dirait que Tohru vient de s'effondrer. L'auteur attrape un sabre (prêté par un perso d'une autre fic), le met en évidence sur ses genoux et recommence son récit.

Le passe temps favori de Tohru consistait à descendre près d'une source, non loin du château, et à jouer dans la clairière avec une balle d'or. Elle la jetais en l'air, la rattrapait, et la balle étincelait dans le soleil.

- Kyo : non mais c'est quoi cette histoire, tu te fous de moi ?

- Yuki : exceptionnellement, je suis d'accord avec ce baka. Tu es tombée sur la tête ?

- Moi : Ben, je sais pas, c'est marrant de te transformer en fille.

- Yuki a beaucoup de mal à ne pas me frapper, de même que Kyo, le survivant de leur nouveau duel pourra continuer la conversation.

- Tohru : Gômen, mais, pourquoi je refuse les prétendants ?

- Moi : Mais pourquoi personne ne veut lire mon script ? Shi-chan, vient leur expliquer !

/me court me réfugier dans les bras de Shi-chan avant de reprendre

Mais, un jour, sa baballe lui glissa des mains et tomba dans l'eau en faisant un grand bruit. Elle disparut complètement. La princesse s'agenouilla près de la source et pleura à chaudes larmes. Alors, tout doucement, une grosse grenouille verte sortit la tête hors de l'eau ; au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ainsi, princesse ?

Tohru la regarda, surprise se demandant d'où elle surgissait ; mais comme elle avait parlé très gentiment, elle lui répondit à travers ses larmes !

- Il m'est arrivé un grand malheur, grenouille : mon jouet préféré, ma balle d'or, est tombée dans l'eau et je ne la verrais plus jamais.

- Plus jamais ? Mais non, princesse. Si vous voulez, je vous rapporterais votre balle.

- Chère, chère grenouille ! Si tu me rapportes ma balle, je te donnerais tout ce que tu demanderas. Que veux-tu ? Ma robe, toute rebrodée d'or ? Mes perles ? Les joyaux de mon collier ou ma couronne d'or ?

- Moi : comme vous le remarquerez, cette Tohru est hyper matérialiste, non ?

- Tohru : sniff, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est pas moi qui écrit !

- Kyo, la prenant dans ses bras : Là, là, calme toi, vient voir papa

- /me attrapé Kyo : Toi, file, tu n'es pas dans cette scène ! Yuki, je t'ai vu, ne bouge pas non plus !

- Je ne veux rien de tout cela, belle princesse. Je voudrais simplement être votre amie ; je voudrais que vous m'aimiez, que vous m'acceptiez à votre table, que vous me laissiez manger dans votre assiette, boire dans votre verre et dormir dans votre lit. Voilà ce que je souhaite, rien de plus

- Kyo : Hé ! C'est quoi cette histoire, personne ne dort avec Tohru

- Moi : C'est une histoire ! ça suffit, sinon, à la fin, la princesse épouse Akito !

La princesse ne pensait qu'à sa balle d'or ; si elle la retrouvait, que lui importaient quelques promesses faites à une grenouille de la forêt ? Elle répondit donc, avec un brin d'impatience :

- pourquoi pas, chère grenouille ? J'exaucerai ton souhait..

La grenouille poussa un cri de joie, sauta dans l'eau et plongea jusqu'au fond ; quelques minutes plus tard, la surface cristalline se rida à nouveau et la balle d'or brilla comme un petit soleil. Quel bonheur pour la princesse ! Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer. S'amusant à lancer la balle en l'air, elle courut sur le sentier - si pressée de rentrer au château, qu'elle en oublia totalement la grenouille. Celle-ci sautillait à sa suite et coassait tristement :

- Princesse ! Ne suis-je pas votre meilleure amie ? Ne m'emmenez-vous pas avec vous dans le château ?

Mais la princesse avait disparu. La grenouille retourna à son étang, s'accroupit sur la rive couverte de fougères en pensant à elle.

Le lendemain, dès que la table fut dressée pour le déjeuner, la famille royale au complet s'installa pour manger. Il y avait Saki, Arisa, Rin, Kagura et Kisa (pour les besoins de l'histoire elle est un peu plus âge que Tohru, ne m'en veuillez pas) ainsi que leur sœur aînée (l'auteur osera-t-elle ? ) Ayame (oui, elle a osé mais je manquais de fille et Hatori m'aurait fait la tête un moment quant à Shigure, il me soutient). Tohru était déjà assise devant son assiette d'or, quand, tout à coup, un bruit de pied nus se fit entendre dans le corridor dallé de marbre qui menait à la salle à manger. Plip ! Plop ! Et ce bruit se rapprochait, se rapprochait... Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte fermée. Quelqu'un frappa doucement, et une petite voix s'éleva :

- Jeune princesse, ouvrez-moi la porte !

Puis le silence revint. La princesse, au début, se figea comme une statue ; mais elle ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits et elle se mit à manger. A peine avait-elle avalé deux bouchées que l'on frappa à nouveau et que la petite voix se fit entendre la seconde fois, un peu plus fort :

- Jeune princesse, ouvrez-moi la porte ! Rappelez-cous la promesse que vous m'avez faites près de l'étang !

La princesse se leva d'un bond, alla jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit... et la referma aussitôt. La grenouille verte était là, accroupie sur le sol de marbre ! Le roi (toujours Kyo) remarqua la pâleur de sa fille et lui ordonna de venir près de lui :

- Kyo : Viens ici, heu, Tohru, heu, s'il te plaît (il a du mal avec le texte ! )

- Tohru : Oui, papa, tout de suite...

Contrainte et forcée, elle dut lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille

- Ma chère enfant, dit le roi, une promesse est une promesse. Tu ne deviendras jamais reine si tu ne respectes pas ta parole.

La princesse retourna donc à la porte, l'ouvrit et fit signe à la grenouille de la suivre. Celle-ci sautilla derrière elle ; quand la princesse se fut assise à la table, la grenouille sauta sur ses genoux et mangea avec elle dans l'assiette d'or. La jeune fille, si elle l'avait pu, aurait bien aimé chasser l'animal ! Mais la grenouille déclara, en clignant des yeux l'air satisfait (allez voir ça sur une grenouille ! ) :

- J'ai mangé et bu tout mon soûl ; à présent, j'aimerais dormir un peu. Venez, chère princesse, conduisez-moi jusqu'à votre chambre. Ce sera un vrai délice pour moi de me reposer entre vos draps de soie

Tohru grimaça et faillit fondre en larmes, tant l'idée de ramener cet animal répugnant dans sa chambre la dégoûtait

- Tohru : pas du tout, Mme la grenouille, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est le texte ! Et elle fond en larme !

- Moi : je vais arriver au bout de cette histoire ? .

Mais le roi dit :

- n'oublie jamais cela, ma fille : on ne doit pas dédaigner celui qui vous a aidé lorsqu'on était dans le besoin.

La belle princesse (au moins ils sont tous d'accord sur ça) dut donc prendre la grenouille verte entre ses mains et l'emporter dans sa chambre.

- /me attrape Kyo par le col : c'est l'histoire, tu restes là !

- /me rattrape Yuki qui m'avait faussé compagnie : Idem ! Tu es sa mère !

Elle la posa dans un coin et se mit au lit. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer quand la grenouille s'approcha et coassa :

- Jeune princesse, je voudrais moi aussi connaître la douceur de la soie. Montez-moi jusqu'à vous, je vous en prie.

En une seconde, la princesse fut complètement éveillée ; elle bondit hors de son lit, attrapa la grenouille et... quelle horreur ! la lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Puis elle s'écria :

- Espèce de montre ! A présent tu peux dormir pour l'éternité !

- Tohru : désolée, pardon, je ne voulais pas, c'est la méchante auteur

- Moi : non mais ho ! On pourrait en finir avec cette histoire ?

Et que se passa-t-il à votre avis ? La grenouille, avant d'avoir touché le sol, s'était changée en un beau prince au regard doux. Il contemplait la princesse avec amour, sans la moindre colère encore un peu de patience, vous allez savoir qui c'est ! . Celle-ci se prit la tête entre les mains et s'exclama :

- Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Pourrez-vous jamais me pardonner, chère grenouille ?

Le prince lui sourit et, loin de lui faire des reproches, la remercia gentiment ; il lui expliqua qu'une méchante sorcière (Neith ! ) l'avait changé en grenouille et qu'il avait vécu depuis près de la source en attendant sa délivrance. Or c'était elle, la plus jeune des princesses, qui devait le délivrer. La princesse ne pouvait détacher son regard du prince ; plus il parlait, plus elle l'aimait.

Le lendemain, un carrosse magnifique, tiré par huit beaux chevaux blancs vint s'arrêter devant le portail du château. Chaque cheval portait une aigrette de plumes d'autruche et était harnaché d'or. A l'arrière du carrosse se tenait un homme, tout de noir vêtu, c'était le loyal Hatori, le serviteur du prince, qui était resté fidèle à son maître envers et contre tout.

Curieux, maintenant Hatori boude dans un coin !

Le prince et la princesse auraient dû prendre congé du roi et de la reine pour aller célébrer leur mariage mais, là, je sais pas pourquoi, personne n'a voulu.

- Kyo : Non mais, Shigure ! Tu rêves là ! T'emmènes pas Tohru en week-end ! Faut pas exagérer. D'ailleurs, tu la touches pas, sale pervers !

- Shi-chan : Nethy ! Ils sont méchants !

- Moi : Tu m'as traitée de sorcière, tu te débrouilles maintenant. Dans l'histoire originale, c'était Megumi le sorcier ! Méchant toi-même

J'ai donc laissé Yuki et Kyo régler le problème. Je soignerais plus tard les blessures de mon écrivain adoré.

_Je me suis un peu laissée entraînée. A la base, la princesse c'était Roy Mustang mais je me suis retenue à temps ! _

_Finalement, le sabre était convaincant ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. _

_Plus sérieusement, ce conte n'est pas mon préféré mais c'est mon tout premier détournement et je me décide à le poster en attendant d'avoir fini ma prochaine histoire_.

3


	5. Raisonnable, song fic

_**Raisonnable**_

_En veine de Fruits Basket, donc, song-fic. Pour cette fois, je vous dis de qui je parle : Shigure et Mayuko (un shot sans mon pervers adoré en serait-il un ?). La chanson est de Jean-Louis Aubert : Voilà, c'est fini. Les persos sont à Nataya-sensei (sniff). Garantie sans spoil par rapport à la publication française_

_Bonne lecture_.

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sortait-elle avec ce type ? Sortir était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot. Ils dînaient à deux mais pas ensemble. C'est fou ça. Même un parfait étranger aurait été plus prévenant, plus attentionné. Bien sûr, il l'écoutait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait jamais. Et c'était énervant. Parfois, elle aurait voulu l'étrangler ou au moins hurler sur lui mais ça ne servait à rien. Ce qui la ramenait à sa question initiale : Pourquoi ? 

Pour meubler sa solitude ? Parce que le type qu'elle aimait était amoureux de sa meilleure amie et qu'ils formaient un superbe couple ? ça, OK, mais lui, si visiblement imperméable à tout, et surtout à ses sentiments à elle, pourquoi sortait-il avec elle ? Elle avait beau chercher, à part peut-être, lui aussi, pour meubler sa solitude, elle ne voyait pas. Et encore, même ça ce n'était pas certain, il avait parfois l'air de ne pas tenir compte de sa présence.

_Voilà, c'est fini  
On a tant ressassé les mêmes théories  
On a tellement tiré chacun de nôtre côté  
Que voilà c'est fini_

Shigure souriait en la voyant enrager. Elle avait l'air furieuse, pourtant il avait à peine 25 minutes de retard, c'était même exceptionnel, qu'elle soit déjà là (nda : ils ont des problèmes d'horaire) ! Il était certain qu'elle était encore en train de se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle n'allait pas deviner et même si elle se décidait, à un moment donné, à poser la question, il ne lui répondrait pas, en tout cas pas la vérité. Comme s'il était capable de la dire, la vérité ! Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était que, sur le coup, ça paraissait être une excellente idée.

Maintenant, il allait pouvoir entrer dans le restaurant et dîner en compagnie de Mayuko. Elle était jolie cette fille, et si facile à manipuler et, surtout, désespérément amoureuse d'un autre. Il la taquinait parfois sur le sujet. Elle rougissait mas ne niait pas, elle aurait eu du mal, il n'y avait qu'Hatori et Kana pour ne pas voir combien elle aimait le médecin. Elle sortait avec lui juste pour oublier qu'elle en aimait un autre, tout comme lui.

_Trouve un autre rocher petite huître perlée  
Ne laisse pas trop couler de temps sous ton p'tit nez  
Car c'est fini...c'est fini_

Elle le vit arriver, souriant. Elle se demanda si un jour elle comprendrait ce sourire. Il était insaisissable, une méduse au pire, une vague au mieux. Elle ne l'avait que rarement vu sérieux et, de toutes manières, même quand il n'était pas sur ses lèvres, il persistait au fond de ses yeux. Il se pencha, lui fit une bise rapide et s'installa en face d'elle. En face, pas à côté, il s'avait garder ses distances en toutes circonstances. Et jamais, jamais, il ne se serait approché assez pour qu'elle l'enlace.

Il entra et la rejoignit. Un baiser rapide et il s'installa. Une seconde il lui sembla qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa et le fixa. Sa colère était tombée ou alors, plus certainement, elle avait renoncé. Il appréciait Mayu et ses colères, sa spontanéité. Mais il se garderait bien de lui avouer, tout comme il faisait très attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui, elle risquait de se faire mal.

_Voilà, c'est fini  
On va pas s'dire au revoir comme sur le quai d'une gare  
J'te dis seulement bonjours et fais gaffe à l'amour  
Voilà, c'est fini_

Pour l'instant, Shi-chan voulait simplement essayer de la guérir d'Hatori, et rassurer ce dernier, en quelque sorte. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à lui faire détester les Sôma. Ou alors, peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à s'aimer, juste un peu, juste assez pour oublier leurs propres blessures. Ou peut-être pas. Il s'empêcha de penser à la suite, il devait sourire et, au pire, l'agacer, mais surtout, ne jamais montrer ses sentiments.

Mayuko crut déceler dans son regard comme un inquiétude mais elle avait dû se tromper. Elle oublia l'incident. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, pas d'avenir, juste du présent, de leur soirée. Pas de boîte (trop risqué pensait Shigure), alors un cinéma, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. C'était ça leur relation, un peut-être. Mais cela n'avait pas de réelle importance, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

_Aujourd'hui ou demain c'est l'moment ou jamais  
Peut être après demain je te retrouverai  
Mais c'est fini...hum, c'est fini_

Après le dîne, cinéma puis un dernier verre. Pas plus. Ou alors, peut-être que ce soir… i« _ça suffit avec tes peut-être Mayu_ »./i Elle avait ça pensé si fort qu'elle sursauta. Mais son compagnon n'y prêta pas garde, à croire qu'il s'en fichait. Elle n'aimait pas être ignorée. Elle s'approcha et lui pris le bras. Pour une fois, il ne se dégagea pas. Quel progrès ! Non, pas vraiment. Quelques pas plus loin il s'arrêta, et elle le lâcha. Il n'avait rien eu besoin de dire. Il avait gagné, encore, toujours.

La soirée était agréable, comme toujours avec elle. Elle était amusante, intelligente, séduisante. Tout ça pour une seule femme c'était presque trop. Il sentit sa présence contre son épaule puis elle s'accrocha à son bras. C'était une sensation merveilleuse, mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne prenne pas cette habitude. Ils firent quelques pas puis il s'arrêta, comme pour regarder une vitrine et elle le lâcha. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne le remarqua pas mais une pointe de déception apparu, quelques secondes, sur le visage du jeune homme. Secondes durant lesquelles il avait pensé que Kana, elle n'aurait pas lâché Hatori avant de se souvenir qu'Hatori, lui, ne se serait pas arrêté.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Mayuko. Ils entrèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait et il le trouvait coquet. Un peu désordonné, certes, mais confortable. Il repoussa une pile de bouquin à terre et s'installa pendant qu'elle allait préparer du thé. Sans en avoir jamais discuté, ils préféraient éviter l'alcool.

_J'ai fini par me dire qu'on éviterai le pire  
Qu'il fallait mieux couper plutôt que déchirer...  
J'ai fini par me dire que p't'être on va guérir  
Et que même si c'est non, et que même si c'est con  
Tous les deux nous savons que de toutes façons...  
Voilà, c'est fini_/center/i

Il était temps de le lui dire. Tous deux savaient que cette mascarade avait assez duré, que ça ne pouvait pas marcher, juste parce qu'ils aimaient, mais pas la bonne personne. Après presque deux mois, rien ne se passait et ils étaient en passe de se détester.

Mayuko revint avec le thé et Shigure était anormalement silencieux. Elle le regarda, n'osant briser ce silence, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il se taisait. Finalement, il prit la parole

_Ne sois jamais amère, reste toujours sincère  
T'as eu c'que t'as voulu, même si t'as pas voulu c'que t'as eu_  
_Voilà, c'est fini_

Il avait décidé de rompre. D'après lui, elle aimait trop Hatori, il n'avait aucune chance et puis, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir « _ou particulièrement heureux pour ne pas voir sa détresse_ » pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas particulièrement jaloux mais il ne voulait pas lutter contre cet amour. Il renonçait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste et, s'ils continuaient, ça arriverait, forcément. Elle avait accepté pour de mauvaises raisons de sortir avec lui, et il lui avait demandé pour de mauvaises raisons, maintenant, tout était bel et bien fini, et ils allaient éviter la haine, chacun retournant dans sa vie.

_Nos deux mains se desserrent de s'être trop serrées  
La foule nous emporte chacun de nôtre côté  
C'est fini...hum c'est fini_

C'est curieux comme certaines douleurs peuvent **ne pas **exister. Elle aurait pu être triste de cette rupture mais, raisonnablement, elle ne le pouvait pas. Et c'était ça leur problème, aucun d'eux n'était profondément raisonnable et pourtant, pour cette relations, ils l'avaient été, renonçant à une relation passionnée et préférant simplement essayer d'échapper à leur solitude.

Ils avaient rompu, oui, mais y avait-il réellement quelque chose à rompre, à abandonner, à terminer ? Non. Rien. Shigure la laissa sortir de sa vie. Il l'appréciait mais n'était pas amoureux, dommage, cela aurait été une belle histoire à raconter.

_Voilà, c'est finiµ  
Je ne vois plus au loin que ta chevelure nuit  
Même si je m'aperçois que c'est encore moi qui te suis  
A...dieu_

Ce fut le premier succès littéraire de Sôma Shigure _La passion raisonnable_.

_

* * *

C'est en lisant la chanson que j'ai eu l'idée du shot, j'espère que je ne me suis pas plantée_. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW


	6. Le petit poucet

**L****'histoire du vrai petit poucet (Fruits Basket)**.

_Le retour des contes et de Fruits Basket Le héros de cette histoire sera… Momiji-kun. Imaginez notre petit lapin de la taille de votre pouce et toujours aussi mimi, ça fait pas rêver ?  
Comme d'habitude, les persos de Furuba ne sont pas à moi, par contre, il y en a 3 qui sont à moi et auxquels je tiens_.

Réponse aux review (j'ai enfin arrêté de les oublier, quelle baka, vraiment !) : Fan2tout, merci. Je suis contente que tu lises aussi régulièrement, c'est gentil à toi  
Chaya : Tu profites bien d'Aki-sama ? Bonne idée, il est pas mal (mais personne ne prendra la place de Shi-chan dans mon "coeur").  
Seilin : J'espère que cette histoire de plaira autant.  
Nelja : La suite, dans pas trop longtemps, faut que je la remanie encore un peu.

* * *

**_Une petite naissance_**

Il était une fois un pauvre médecin, le charmant Hatori. Un soir qu'il était assis près de l'âtre et tisonnait le feu pendant que sa douce et tendre épouse, la superbe Yui (_elle m'a suppliée littéralement pour avoir ce rôle, j'vous raconte pas la tête que fait Mayuko maintenant_) filait, il dit :

- Hatori : Qu'il est triste que nous n'ayons pas d'enfant. Chez nous, tout est silencieux ; chez les autres il y a du bruit et l'on est joyeux.

- Oui, répondit Yui, en murmurant, même s'il n'y en avait qu'un, même s'il était tout petit, grand comme un pouce, je serais bien contente. Nous l'aimerions quand même de tout notre cœur.

Elle tomba alors malade, paniquant ainsi légèrement son cher et tendre époux. Au bout de sept mois, un enfant naquit, en parfaite santé, mais pas plus grand que le pouce, que ses parents nommèrent Momiji, parce que Tom Pouce ça fait ringard. Voyant ce petit miracle, si plein de vie et attachant (_ça se voit pas trop que j'adore ce lapin ?_ ), ils s'écrièrent :

- Il est comme nous l'avions souhaité ; il faut que nous l'aimions.

Ils ne le laissèrent jamais manquer de nourriture. Mais Momiji ne grandissait pas. Il restait comme aux premières heures de sa naissance. Ses yeux étaient vifs et intelligents et il apparut bientôt comme très éveillé et très agile ; tout lui réussissait. Un jour, Hatori s'apprêta pour aller à la forêt couper du bois et il se disait :

- Hatori : Je voudrais bien que quelqu'un m'y amène la charrette.

- Oh ! père ! cria Momiji, je vous amènerai la charrette, remettez-vous en à moi : elle sera dans la forêt à l'heure voulue.

Alors Hatori se mit -à rire, incrédule comme quand son vieil ami Umberto, le curé du village au sombre passé, lui racontait ses exploits de jeunesse et dit :

- Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Tu es bien trop petit pour tenir les rênes du cheval.

- Ça ne fait rien, père. Pourvu que maman l'attelle. je me placerai dans l'oreille du cheval et je lui dirai où il doit aller.

- Bon ! dit le père. Essayons !

Lorsque le moment fut venu, Yui attela et plaça Momiji dans l'oreille du cheval et il lui indiqua le chemin à suivre.

- Hue ! Oh ! Dia !

On eût dit un vrai charretier et la voiture prit le bon chemin, vers la forêt. Juste au moment où elle arrivait à un tournant et comme le petit criait « Dia ! » (Terme de charretier bien connu), deux étrangers s'approchèrent, vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit d'un ancien escroc et de son empereur qui avaient décidé de chercher fortune (je les adore !).

- Ça alors !s'exclama Shi-chan, qu'est-ce que cela ? Voilà une voiture, on entend le charretier, mais on ne le voit pas.

- Ce n'est pas normal, enchaîna Aya-kun. Nous allons suivre la charrette et voir où elle s'arrêtera.

_**Où notre petit Poucet montre qu'être petit est un atout**_

La voiture, cependant, allait son chemin, tout droit vers le lieu où l'on abattait le bois. Lorsque Momiji aperçut son père, il lui cria :

- Tu vois, père, me voilà avec la charrette. Fais-moi descendre.

Hatori retint le cheval de la main gauche et, de la droite, il sortit son petit garçon de l'oreille. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur un brin de paille, tout joyeux. Lorsque les deux étrangers virent Momiji, ils restèrent muets d'étonnement (ce qui est rare chez eux). Shigure prit Ayame à l'écart et lui dit :

- Écoute voir : ce petit pourrait faire notre bonheur, imagine l'animation que ça mettrait à la cour ! Il n'y a qu'à l'acheter.

Ils s'approchèrent d'Hatori et lui dirent :

- Shigure : Vendez-nous le petit homme. Avec nous, il sera bien.

- Ayame : Oui, nous l'amènerons à la cour ! Je pourrais lui tailler tous les plus beaux costumes ! Vous n'allez pas me refuser cela alors que j'ai la bonté de vous accorder le bonheur de me voir !

- Non, répondit Hatori-san. Je l'aime et pour tout l'or du monde il ne serait pas à vendre.

Mais Momiji-kun qui avait entendu, grimpa sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Père, vends-moi donc. je m'arrangerai bien pour revenir.

Alors le père le vendit aux deux hommes pour une belle pièce d'argent et un habit neuf, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris comment Ayame avait pu le fabriquer en aussi peu de temps.

- Où veux-tu t'asseoir ? lui demandèrent-ils.

- Bah ! mettez-moi sur le bord de votre chapeau. je pourrai m'y promener tout en regardant le paysage et je ne tomberai pas.

Ils firent selon sa volonté et lorsque Momiji eut pris congé de son père, Ils partirent en l'emmenant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au crépuscule. Alors Momiji dit :

- Faites-moi descendre ; j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes un peu.

- Reste là-haut, dit Shigure. Le chapeau est large.

- Non, dit Momiji, j'ai envie de sentir la terre sous mes pieds, s'il vous plaît, majesté, essayez de le convaincre

- Ayame : Fais-lui ce plaisir

Shigure enleva son chapeau et posa Momiji dans un champ au bord de la route. Alors celui-ci sauta et gambada un moment au milieu des mottes de terre puis il s'enfila tout à coup dans un trou de souris qu'il avait découvert.

- Momiji : Bien le bonsoir, Messieurs, rentrez chez vous sans moi !

Ils s'approchèrent du trou : y plongèrent un bâton, mais en vain ! Momiji allait toujours plus loin et, comme il allait bientôt faire complètement nuit, et qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec du sake et de jolies fleurs, les deux hommes abandonnèrent, _ils oublièrent d'ailleurs rapidement cette histoire, pris dans les filets d'un nouveau conte, mais ceci est pour une autre fois_.

Lorsque Momiji s'aperçut qu'ils étaient partis, il sortit de son trou.

- Momiji : C'est bien dangereux de marcher la nuit dans un champ, on se rompt facilement le cou et les jambes !

Par chance, il se heurta à une coquille d'escargot vide dans laquelle il commença à s'installer, estimant qu'il avait découvert un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit. Comme il allait s'endormir, il entendit deux hommes qui passaient. L'un disait :

- Marcus : Comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour voler au riche curé son or et son argent ? (_Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'suis honnête ! T'a trop côtoyé mon père, toi !_

- _Moi : Mais non Marcus, pose cette épée et calme toi ! C'est juste que… Shigure :_

_/me pousse Shi-chan, juste au cas où_

- _Shigure : Laisse la continuer son histoire, sinon on va y passer le réveillon_

- _Marcus, gardant l'épée à portée de main : humpf)_

- Moi Je pourrais te le dire, s'écria Momiji

- Megumi : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai entendu parler quelqu'un.

_/me recule un peu, en sécurité, près de Saki, toujours en train de manger du, non, **mon** chocolat_.

Ils restèrent immobiles et écoutèrent. Alors Momiji dit à nouveau :

- Momiji : Emmenez-moi et je vous aiderai.

- Marcus : Où es-tu donc ?

- Momiji : Cherchez par terre et repérez d'où vient la voix

Finalement, les voleurs le découvrirent et ils le soulevèrent.

- Megumi : Et comment compte tu nous aider, t'es franchement qu'un avorton ?

- Momiji-kun : Eh bien ! répondit-il, je me glisserai dans la chambre Père Umberto, à travers les barreaux de fer et je vous passerai tout ce que vous voudrez.

_(/me entend un grand boum et voit Umberto évanouit._

_/me va l'aider et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille, le revoilà en forme)_

- D'accord. On va voir ce dont tu es capable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au presbytère, Momiji s'introduisit dans la chambre et cria aussitôt de toutes ses forces :

- Momiji : Voulez-vous avoir tout ce qui se trouve ici ?

- Marcus : Parle donc plus bas, tu vas éveiller quelqu'un.

Mais Momiji fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris et cria à nouveau :

- Que voulez-vous ? Voulez-vous avoir tout ce qui se trouve ici ?

Tohru, la cuisinière, qui couchait à côté, entendit, se dressa sur son lit pour écouter. Par peur, les voleurs s'étaient un peu éloignés. Finalement, ils reprirent courage et songèrent :

- Megumi : Le petit bonhomme veut se moquer de nous. _Ils revinrent_ : Sois sérieux et passe-nous quelque chose.

Alors Momiji cria de nouveau aussi fort qu'il put :

- Momiji : Je vais tout vous donner. Tendez la main à l'intérieur.

Tohru, qui était aux écoutes, l'entendit très clairement. Elle bondit hors du lit et poussa la porte. Les voleurs s'enfuirent et coururent comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. La bonne, qui ne voyait rien, alla chercher de la lumière. Lorsqu'elle revint, Momiji, sans qu'elle l'eût aperçu, se faufila dans la grange. Tohru chercha dans tous les coins et, ne trouvant rien, elle regagna son lit, pensant qu'elle avait rêvé les yeux ouverts. Pendant ce temps, Momiji était monté dans une auge à foin et avait trouvé une bonne place pour dormir. Il voulait s'y reposer jusqu'au jour et revenir ensuite chez ses parents.

Mais, si l'histoire finissait là, ce serait ennuyeux et beaucoup trop facile, donc, ses plans furent contrariés !

_**Où notre vaillant héros est en danger**_

À la pointe du jour, Tohru se leva pour venir nourrir les bêtes. Elle alla d'abord dans la grange où elle prit une brassée de foin. juste là où se trouvait Momiji ! Il dormait si fort qu'il ne s'aperçut de rien et ne s'éveilla qu'au moment où il se trouva dans la gueule d'une vache qui l'avalait avec son foin.

- Momiji : Comment suis-je arrivé entre les meules d'un moulin !

Mais il comprit bientôt où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait de faire attention à ne pas être écrasé entre les dents. Ensuite, il lui fallut glisser jusque dans l'estomac (Momiji : Mais heu )

- Momiji : On a oublié les fenêtres dans cette chambre, et le soleil n'y pénètre pas. Il n'y apporte pas de lumière ! (_Sanzo où es-tu ?_)

De toute façon, l'appartement ne lui plaisait pas. Et voici le plus grave : il entrait de plus en plus de foin par l'orifice et la place commençait à manquer. Finalement, saisi de peur, il cria aussi fort qu'il put :

- Momiji : Ne me donne plus de foin, ne me donne plus de foin !

Tohru était justement en train de traire la vache. Quand elle entendit parler sans voir personne, quand elle reconnut la voix qu'elle avait ouïe pendant la nuit, elle eut si peur qu'elle glissa de son tabouret et répandit tout le lait. En toute hâte elle se rendit chez son patron en criant :

- Tohru : Seigneur ! mon Père, la vache a parlé !

- To-chan, parfaitement dans son rôle comme il sied à un aussi merveilleux acteur : Tu es folle ! Ou tu as abusé du sake.

Mais il alla quand même à l'étable pour voir ce qui se passait. À peine y avait-il posé le pied que Momiji cria à nouveau :

- Momiji : Ne me donne plus de foin, ne me donne plus de foin !

Alors le père Umberto lui-même s'inquitéta, crut qu'un mauvais esprit s'était introduit dans la vache et la fit tuer. On la dépeça, mais l'estomac, dans lequel se trouvait Momiji, fut jeté au fumier. Il eut grand mal à s'en tirer et, au moment où il en sortait la tête, il lui arriva un nouveau malheur…

Un loup affamé, prénommé Akito par ses parents, qui passait par là avala l'estomac tout entier d'un seul coup. Le pauvre Momiji ne perdit pas courage pour cela.

- Momiji : _Peut-être, le loup voudra- t-il discuter avec moi !_

De l'intérieur, il lui cria :

- Momiji : Cher Loup, je sais où trouver des mets délicieux.

- Akito : Où ça ?

- Momiji : Il faut que tu entres dans une maison par le trou de l'évier et tu y trouveras des gâteaux, du lard et des saucisses autant que tu pourras en manger.

Il lui décrivit avec précision la maison d'Hatori et Yui. Akito ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se dépêcha pendant la nuit d'entrer par le trou de l'évier. Il mangea tout son soûl. Lorsqu'il fut rassasié, il voulut repartir. Mais il était devenu si gros qu'il ne pouvait plus ressortir par le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour entrer. C'est bien ce qu'avait escompté Momiji. Il se mit à faire, dans le ventre d'Akito, un bruit terrible, tempêtant et criant autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Akki : Veux-tu te taire ! Tu vas réveiller les gens.

- Momiji : Eh bien ! quoi, toi tu t'es régalé, moi aussi je veux être joyeux.

Et de hurler de nouveau tant qu'il pouvait. Finalement, ses parents se réveillèrent. Ils s'approchèrent de la cuisine et regardèrent par un trou. Quand ils virent qu'un loup s'y était installé, ils s'enfuirent. Hatori chercha sa hache. Yui sa faux.

- Reste derrière, dit Hatori. S'il n'est pas encore mort quand je l'aurai frappé, taillade-le et ouvre-lui le ventre.

Momiji entendit la voix de son père et cria :

- Momiji : Cher père, je suis ici, dans le ventre du loup.

Et Hatori, tout heureux :

- Hatori : Grâce au ciel ! Notre enfant nous a retrouvés !

Il demanda à sa femme de ne pas se servir de la faux pour ne pas blesser Momiji (elle avait compris toute seule et devant ce manque de confiance faillit devenir veuve). Hatori asséna sur la tête du loup un tel coup de hache que celui-ci tomba raide mort. Ils cherchèrent alors un couteau et des ciseaux, lui ouvrirent le ventre et en retirèrent leur petit.

- Hatori : Comme nous nous sommes fait du souci pour toi.

- Momiji : Cher père, j'ai roulé ma bosse de par le monde, grâce soit rendue que je puisse de nouveau respirer l'air pur.

- Yui : Où donc-as-tu été ?

Momiji : Ah, maman, je me suis trouvé dans un trou de souris, dans la panse d'une vache, dans le ventre d'un loup, maintenant, je reste auprès de vous.

- Yui, regardant méchamment son époux : Et nous ne te revendrons plus pour toutes les richesses du monde,

Ses parents embrassèrent alors très fort leur cher petit Momiji. Ils lui donnèrent à manger et à boire et lui firent faire de nouveaux habits car les anciens avaient été bien abîmés au cours du voyage ! Et devinez qui firent les habits ? Nos deux compères du début de l'histoire qui, saisit de remords étaient venus savoir si finalement l'enfant était de retour.

_Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer comment Umberto a accepté d'être aussi coopératif_.

Quelques jours après le retour du petit Momiji, les habitants du village apprirent avec déception qu'un calice en or et pierres précieuses avait disparu en même temps que le séduisant prêtre qui était arrivé au début du mois…

_Voilà, c'était un nouvel essai. A la base, je voulais en faire une pièce de théâtre, mais, ça s'est avéré impossible_ !  
_Yui, Marcus et Umberto sont les persos d'une fic à moi qui s'entend très bien avec Hatori_.


	7. Riquet à la houppe

_**Riquet à la houppe**_

_Manquant d'inspiration pour le chapitre suivant, j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause, le temps d'un nouveau conte de fées. Ce coup ci, je vais jouer avec Riquet, le garçon à la houppe. Je ne suis pas très familière de ce conte, mais je le trouve assez drôle. Je m'étais aussi promis de ne plus approcher de _Fruits Basket_, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher._

_Commençons donc par une petite distribution…_

_Riquet sera interprété par Kyo._

_Ses parents seront, comme de bien entendu, Saki et Kazuma._

_- Kyo : Mais ça peut pas être ma mère, on a le même âge !_

_- Mwa, qui a encore regardé _Love Actually_, donc dans une parfaite imitation de Hugh Grant : Certes_

_- Kyo : c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?_

_- Mwa : Si tu vas par là, ton père biologique c'est pas Kazuma. Alors si tu y tiens, je ressuscite ta mère, mais dans ce cas, tu retournes chez tes parents._

_- Kyo, soudain plus conciliant : Et c'est quoi ton idée ?_

_- Mwa : Attends un peu que je commence à écrire cette histoire. Je reprends la distribution._

_Les sœurs, Bella et Rosa, seront interprétées par Tohru et… mettons, Yuki._

_- Yuki : QUOI ? J'en ai marre de jouer les princesses !_

_- Kakeru : Pourquoi ? Tu es très mignon, princesse._

_- Ayame : Tu es mon frère, ce qui veut dire que tu es tellement magnifique que tu peux interpréter n'importe quel rôle, Yuki-kun_

_- Yuki, la tête entre les mains : Continue Neteria, mais fait les taire_

_J'adresse un clin d'œil à Kakeru, qui repart, entraînant Ayame qui doit préparer les costumes._

_Leurs parents seront joués par Hatori et Mayuko, là non plus, je peux pas m'en empêcher._

_Tous deux s'avancent, rougissant, Mayuko tient à la main quelque chose qui ressemble à un pot de peinture noire, sans doute pour le cas où Kyo refuserait de jouer son rôle. Tohru semble songeuse._

_- Tohru : Mais, ma maman, est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord ?_

_- Mwa, qui sent la migraine poindre : Tohru, d'abord c'est une histoire, juste une histoire, ensuite, tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas une famille géniale et équilibrée que je te donne !_

_- Tohru, toujours hésitante, bien… heu, mais je…_

_- Kyo : Laisse tomber, de toutes manières, elle en fera qu'à sa tête. Calme toi, je reste près de toi pour te soutenir._

_Pour les serviteurs et les seigneurs de passage, je demanderais aux maudits dont j'ai pas besoin de remplir ces tâches, ce sont des rôles sans texte, enfin, à priori, sauf pour le second prince, mais c'est ma surprise._

_Il me reste le rôle de la bonne fée, sans qui cette histoire ne pourrait avoir lieu, ce doit être une personne ingénieuse, terriblement séduisante (faut penser au public qui veut se rincer l'œil), et qui a du temps de libre. Ayame étant encore en train de coudre (et il n'est pas assez machiavélique pour ça), je vais demander, supplier, Shigure-sama de bien vouloir laisser l'écriture de son prochain roman afin de se joindre à nous._

_- Shigure : Je t'aime bien, mais tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ?_

_- Mwa : ça faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas donné un rôle de premier plan_

_- Shigure : J'ai lu le conte. Tu penses sérieusement que le héros de Riquet à la houppe c'est la fée Perlette ?_

_- Mwa : Pas du tout, mais toi, tu vas transcender le personnage et lui donner une nouvelle dimension, ce qui va en faire le héros de l'histoire._

_- Shigure : Je viens de comprendre où était passé le saké que m'a offert Hatori la semaine dernière, j'espère que tu n'as pas fini la bouteille._

_- Mwa : Non, il en reste, sers-t'en pendant que je commence le récit_

_- Akito : Dis, tu te rends compte que tu as déjà fait quasi la même distribution il y a quelques mis ?_

_- Mwa : T'inquiète, c'est juste une grosse impression de déjà vu. Et puis, à part Shi-chan, qui peut jouer la fée ? Parce que je tiens à ce qu'il soit dans ce conte et à part "fée" j'ai aucun autre rôle à sa mesure_

_- Akito : C'est un compliment ? Et pourquoi je n'y suis pas, moi ?_

_- Mwa : Parce que je n'avais pas besoin d'une divinité sadique et mégalomane mais je réserve un rôle à votre mesure, Akito-sama, un de ces jours. Il me faut juste un conte avec un Dieu pervers et sadique. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis preneuse. Maintenant, trêve de plaisanterie, on se lance dans l'histoire_

* * *

Dans une galaxie lointaine, près de la planète des mangas (© Hanyarin pour l'idée générale), se trouvait un monde fabuleux sur lequel il était commun de rencontrer des dragons ou de parlementer avec des fées et des gnomes.  
Cette planète était constituée de divers royaumes, celui qui nous intéresse se nomme Furubia. Le roi et la reine de Furubia se désolaient de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Un jour pourtant, ils découvrirent un tout petit garçon, il avait l'air charmant mais était très laid. Sa mère, le voyant avait fini par mourir, et son père ne voulait plus de lui. Alors, Kazuma et Saki, c'est leur nom, décidèrent d'adopter l'enfant et le prénommèrent Kyo.  
Cependant, le garçon grandit, il devint chaque jour plus brillant mais, il enlaidissait. Un jour, il devait avoir 2 ans (ouais, c'est jeune mais il y a tellement d'incohérences dans ce conte, qu'on n'est plus ç une près) Saki se désolait, imaginant la vie difficile qu'il aurait dans un monde où l'apparence compte tellement, elle pensait surtout qu'aucune fille ne voudrait de lui, elles sont souvent superficielle dans leur jeunesse. Elle pleurait lorsque apparut devant elle une fée, splendidement habillée par l'empereur Ayame, qui répondait au doux nom de Shigure (en plus, y a pas à dire, Ayame a du talent). 

- Shigure : Saki, ne pleure pas comme ça. Certes, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour faire de Kyo un prix de beauté, mais je peux néanmoins lui faire un don. Il sera l'homme le plus intelligent du royaume et, lorsqu'il aimera une personne, il la rendra elle aussi plus intelligente.  
_- Kyo : Dîtes, vous êtes sûr qu'il y a pas un blème dans votre énoncé ? ça changera quoi au fait que je sois laid ?  
- Mwa : Kyo, on fait ce qu'on peut, alors tu nous laisses continuer ! Non mais. Shigure, s'il te plaît, continue_  
- Shigure : Je touchais dont le front de Kyo avec ma baguette, et ma magie se répandit en lui, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

A cette époque, naquirent dans le royaume voisin, deux enfant jumelles. Hatori et Mayuko, leurs parents, étaient fous de bonheur. Cependant, ils comprirent rapidement qu'il y avait un problème. En effet, si l'une de leurs filles, la princesse Tohru, était intelligente, elle était aussi assez quelconque, pour ne pas dire laide. L'autre, Yuki, était magnifique, mais aussi complètement idiote, elle aurait eu du mal à faire de l'eau chaude, c'est vous dire.  
- Mayuko : On aura pas trop de mal à marier Toh-kun, un homme acceptera qu'elle ne soit pas un prix de beauté s'il arrive à discuter avec elle. Pour Yun-Yun, j'ai un gros, gros doute. On va l'avoir à demeure et fini notre rêve d'une vie tranquille en tête à tête sans nos enfants pour nous casser les pieds…  
- Hatori : Je vais demander à Shi-chan s'il a une idée.

_- Yuki et Kyo, dans un parfait ensemble : QUOI ?  
- Kyo : Attends, tu es certaine que tu as pas fait une erreur  
- Yuki : C'est vrai ça, j'ai aussi un doute…  
- Mwa : Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais.  
- Hatori : Et Shigure, il est où ? Sans lui, l'histoire bloque…  
- Mwa : Oui, un instant… Shigure, lâche cette bouteille de saké, tu vois bien qu'elle est vide, revient jouer, c'est à toi._

- Shigure, passablement éméché : Ha ! To-chan, tu veut savoir ce que je peux faire pour tes filles ? Bien, tu me donnes Tohru en mariage et j'arrange le problème de Yun-yun  
- Hatori : Tu as bu ou quoi ? Il est hors de question que ma fille épouse une fée perverse comme toi ! En plus, je te connais, tu lui ferais ranger la maison, s'occuper du courrier, et tu serais même capable de lui faire taper tes textes.  
- Shigure : Ben oui, j'ai besoin d'une assistante  
- Hatori : Mouais… Reprends plutôt ton rôle.  
- Shigure : Ok, Ok. Alors, Yuki va devenir de plus en plus belle, ensuite, c'est assez simple, le jour où elle rencontre son prince charmant, elle le rend encore plus beau. Maintenant, faut trouver un type qui soit assez bête pour pas se rendre compte que c'est pas une affaire. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai soif, à plus To-chan ! Et tant que j'y suis, je fais à Tohru le même don qu'à Kyo, ça me fera des vacances pour le moment où tu me rappelleras.

_- Mwa, affolée : mais c'est pas dans le conte ! Shigure, arrête de changer l'histoire  
- Shigure : Mouais, j'aurais peut-être pas dû mais admet que c'est injuste de faire des dons à l'une et pas à l'autre, sans compter que même Kyo a eu son don. Non, je voulais juste que tout le monde soit logé à la même enseigne_

Les années passent, comme toujours dans les contes, et tout le monde grandit. De son côté, Kyo, de plus en plus brillant mais laid, est la risée des habitants de son royaume qui le surnomment Tête d'orange, surnom trouvé par une amie de sa mère qui ne voyait pas à mal.  
- Saki : C'est pas gentil, c'est vrai mais pas gentil, Arisa aurait pu s'en empêcher.  
- Arisa : Je sais, mais avoue que ça lui va bien.  
- Saki : Tout de même, maintenant tout le monde l'appelle Tête d'Orange ou Poil de Carotte, le pauvre.  
Justement, Kyon-kyon en eut tellement assez qu'il décida de se retirer à la campagne, loin des fastes de la cour. Il se lança dans les arts martiaux et la lecture, mens sana in corpore sano comme dit le proverbe.  
De leur côté, les princesses grandissaient aussi (l'art des évidences dans les contes de fées !). Si Yuki séduisait par sa beauté, les princes se laissaient vite d'elle et lui préféraient sa sœur.

_- Yuki : JE SUIS UN HOMME !  
- Mwa : T'inquiète, on va y venir_

Tohru, elle, gentille et intelligente, se rendait bien compte que sa sœur n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne savait comment réagir, elle serait bien tombée amoureuse d'elle pour lui donner un peu d'intelligence mais il y a avait tellement de facteurs qui l'en empêchait qu'elle renonça à cette idée assez rapidement (et d'abord, elle aime les hommes…)  
Bref, Yuki décida de quitter le château familial pour se retirer à la campagne. Evidemment, elle finit par rencontrer Kyo. Ce dernier, éblouit par sa beauté et touché par sa détresse lui fait cadeau de l'intelligence, puisée dans son véritable amour.  
Les deux viennent de s'évanouir. Pendant qu'Hatori s'occupe de les ranimer, je continue, vous êtes d'accord ? Donc, je vais faire un bout de flash-back et vous raconter leur si jolie rencontre.

* * *

Flash back

Kyo s'approche de la princesse Yuki, en larmes. 

- Kyo : Je ne comprends point, Madame, comment quelqu'un aussi belle que vous l'êtes peut être aussi triste que vous le paraissez ; car, quoique je puisse me vanter d'avoir vu une infinité de belles dames, je puis dire que je n'en ai jamais vu dont la beauté approche de la vôtre. 

- Yuki : Cela vous plaît à dire, Monsieur. 

- Kyo : La beauté, est un si grand avantage qu'il doit tenir lieu de tout le reste ; et quand on le possède, je ne vois pas qu'il y ait rien qui puisse nous affliger beaucoup. 

_- Mwa : j'ai dit qu'il était brillant ce garçon, ça lui sert à draguer… il pourrait pas plutôt chercher des remèdes contre les maladies ? Enfin, reprenons le conte. Vous remarquerez quand même qu'ils connaissent parfaitement leur rôle, je suis si fière d'eux !_

- Yuki : J'aimerais mieux être aussi laide que vous et avoir de l'esprit, que d'avoir de la beauté comme j'en ai, et être bête autant que je le suis. 

_- Mwa : Elle a pas appris la politesse cette princesse, mais je m'égare encore_

- Kyo : Il n'y a rien, Madame, qui marque davantage qu'on a de l'esprit, que de croire n'en pas avoir, et il est de la nature de ce bien-là, que plus on en a, plus on croit en manquer. 

- Yuki : Je ne sais pas cela mais je sais bien que je suis fort bête, et c'est de là que vient le chagrin qui me tue. 

- Kyo : Si ce n'est que cela, Madame, qui vous afflige, je puis aisément mettre fin à votre douleur. 

- Yuki : Et comment ferez-vous ? 

- Kyo : J'ai le pouvoir de donner de l'esprit autant qu'on en saurait avoir à celle que je dois aimer le plus ; et comme vous êtes, Madame, celle-là, il n'en tiendra qu'à vous que vous n'ayez autant d'esprit qu'on en peut avoir, pourvu que vous vouliez bien m'épouser. 

La princesse demeura toute interdite, et ne répondit rien. 

- Kyo : Je vois que cette proposition vous fait de la peine, et je ne m'en étonne pas ; mais je vous donne un an tout entier pour vous y résoudre 

_Fin du flash back_

_Mwa : C'est à ce moment là que, n'y tenant plus, ils se sont évanouis. _

* * *

Chacun est parti de son côté et Yuki est bien entendu devenu très, très intelligent, plus que sa sœur, tout en étant de plus en plus beau. Parce que c'était un effet secondaire du sort de Shigure, qui avait trop bu je le rappelle, que de transformer Yuki en homme !  
Hatori eut beau lui hurler dessus, même Mayuko était moins en colère, rien n'y fit sa fille était devenue un prince, et un prince fort prisé par les jeunes filles, comme de bien entendu. Il finit par en oublier sa promesse de mariage. L'année s'écoula et, mut par un désir soudain de solitude, étourdit qu'il était par la somptuosité des fêtes organisées régulièrement au château, il retourna là où il avait rencontré le prince Kyo. 

Ce dernier fut bien chagriné de voir que sa superbe princesse était devenue un homme. Yuki, compatissant, décida quand même de faire profiter de son don à Kyo et, pour se faire, il l'embrassa (c'était la seule manière, Shigure y avait veillé)  
Pendant d'Hatori les réveille à nouveau, ce qu'ils sont petite nature quand même, Tohru s'approche. Elle a en effet suivit son frère, s'inquiétant beaucoup pour lui. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure qu'il devienne un homme, ça l'avait même enchantée mais elle est d'une nature généreuse, c'est sans doute pour ça. Bref, elle arriva quelques instants après la scène précédente, ouf, elle se serait fait des idées, et s'émerveilla de la beauté du prince Kyo. Ce dernier fut lui aussi subjugué par la jeune princesse, en effet, il se moquait bien des apparences, toute sa vie il avait été en butte aux mauvaises langues, ce pauvre tête d'orange.  
Leur mariage fut immédiatement décidé, et eut lieu quelques semaines plus tard. Le jour des noces, Yuki, qui avait pris goût aux hommes, rencontra celui qui partagerait sa vie, et oui, Kakeru était invité, en tant qu'assistant du couturier Ayame, qui avait aussi dessiné la robe de la mariée.

_

* * *

L'histoire a un peu changé, voire beaucoup, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Shigure qui a encore fait mumuse ! Mais je lui pardonne, il est trop mignon pour que je puisse même envisager de lui en vouloir._


End file.
